Une épine dans le coeur
by Macka-57
Summary: Le temps ne guérit pas toutes les blessures...


**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !**** -)**

Ceci est un court OS sur le deuil et le temps qui passe…

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Une épine dans le cœur**

Très tôt le matin en se réveillant, Kurt eut une étrange sensation au fond de son cœur, à la fois très forte et très dérangeante. Il sortit de son lit et se rendit devant le miroir pour appliquer ses soins hebdomadaires, se coiffer et s'habiller. Il descendit d'un pas léger les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine il savait que Finn était sortit la veille au soir avec Rachel et que ce dernier avait besoin de récupérer un peu de sommeil.

Bien qu'étant dimanche, Kurt fut étonné de voir son père attablé, un bol de café encore fumant devant lui. Kurt eut à nouveau cette désagréable sensation, comme une minuscule épine au cœur. Burt avait l'air légèrement perdu dans ses pensées et de larges cernes sombres apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il ne leva même pas la tête quand son fils le salua et se contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe.

« _Que se passe t-il papa_ ? » demanda Kurt en saisissant la brique de lait dans le frigo.

Burt ne répondit pas, se contentant de se lever pour se rendre dans le salon, son journal à la main. Kurt récupéra ses céréales dans le placard et jeta un œil distrait au calendrier accroché au mur.

C'est là qu'il comprit l'origine même de l'étrange sensation qui l'habitait et la réaction de son père. Rien n'était marqué sur le calendrier, mais pour les Hummel, cette date était à jamais gravé dans le cœur. Cela faisait aujourd'hui 13 ans que sa mère était partie. Et il avait oublié, ou plus exactement, son inconscient avait volontairement voulut enfouir ce douloureux souvenir sous des couches de son cerveau. Il se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas ce jour et il aimait encore moins en parler avec qui que ce soit.

Le temps passe mais n'efface jamais complètement les blessures. Et la sienne suppurait encore énormément, malgré les années. Il la sentait encore, trou béant rongé par l'absence. Il était hanté par un fantôme dont les saisons avaient effiloché le souvenir. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de reconstituer le visage de sa mère, mais ne put qu'obtenir qu'un ersatz fondé sur les propres souvenirs de son père. Des larmes de frustration se mirent à couler sur son visage. Il sentit une main presser doucement son épaule.

« _Moi aussi elle me manque_. » murmura Burt en serrant son fils contre lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cimetière, le soleil commençait seulement à déverser ses rayons sur l'Ohio. Contrairement aux clichés hollywoodiens, le temps n'était ni gris, ni venteux. La rosée du matin s'évaporait sous les rayons et rendait l'air légèrement humide. Burt et Kurt marchaient silencieusement l'un à coté de l'autre, têtes baissées sous le poids de la tristesse. Ils arrivèrent devant la tombe et déposèrent un bouquet de roses rouge et blanche, les fleurs que préférait sa mère. Ils restèrent un long moment devant, le visage inexpressif, avant que Kurt ne brise le silence.

« _Papa, tu crois qu'elle est fière de moi_ ? »

Son père se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire illuminant son visage.

« -_Bien sur, pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ?_

_- Chaque jour qui passe j'ai l'impression de l'oublier un peu plus_… répondit Kurt en baissant les yeux, honteux

- _C'est normal ca, tu étais encore si jeune quand elle est partie… Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne te souviens plus de quelques détails ou de certains souvenirs que cela signifie forcément que tu ne l'aimes plus. _

- _Papa… je ne me souviens même plus de son_ visage », avoua le jeune homme en éclatant en sanglot.

Burt resta un long moment muet, laissant son fils apaiser son chagrin.

« _Tu sais moi aussi il y a des choses dont je ne me souviens plus, même si je l'ai aimé pendant plus de 15 ans. La vie est ainsi faite que certaines choses disparaissent de nos mémoires pour laisser place à d'autres plus récentes. _»

Il saisit son fils par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage grave.

« _Mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, elle sera toujours avec toi, toujours à cet endroit »._

D'un doigt abîmé par les années de labeur, il désigna le cœur de son fils. Ce dernier lui sourit en retour, et Burt ne put s'empêcher de remercier le ciel d'avoir eut un fils aussi unique que Kurt.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, Carole et Finn étaient en train de petit-déjeuner à leur tour. Carole les serra fort contre elle.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à faire des jeux de société, et à se remémorer les souvenirs d'antan d'une famille recomposée, plus unie que jamais. Cette journée qui s'annonçait pourtant sous le signe du deuil, se termina dans les rires et la bonne humeur.

Oui, le temps ne guérit pas toutes les blessures, mais cela ne signifie par pour autant qu'il est impossible de rêver à un futur tout aussi beau que le passé.

**FIN**


End file.
